


Scoot Over, Phil (Phan Fluff)

by Tictacboxes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, YouTubers - Freeform, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tictacboxes/pseuds/Tictacboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wakes up Phil in the middle of a night due to anxiety. Phil comforts him. </p><p>(This is my first fic so please give it a thumbs up or kudos or whatever! Thanks!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scoot Over, Phil (Phan Fluff)

"Scoot over, Phil. Phil!" Dan half-whispered to the sleeping Phil, awakening him. Phil peered up at Dan, who was shaking violently and had shining cheeks. 

Concerned, Phil sat up and looked at him, not scooting over one bit. 

Exasperated, Dan remarked, "Phil, I can't sit on 2 inches of bed. Scoot over." Phil scooted over so they each had half a bed. 

Phil yawned, then asked, "Dan, are you okay? What's wrong?" 

Dan took a moment to get situated and comfortable, and Phil slid under the covers facing Dan. Finally, Dan spoke. "I don't know, honestly. It's like, the whole 'existential crisis' thing was a joke, but now it's this anxiety that's grown in my stomach and it just sits there and it's like I can't breathe half of the time. I've been having what I suppose are anxiety attacks practically every night for the past few weeks and I'm just scared of everything, Phil. I'm scared." Dan had said all of it in a tidal wave of words and hand motions, but Phil was looking at him with concern and care. 

"Dan, you know you can tell me this kind of stuff. I'll be here, always, just tell me whenever you're upset and I'll help you in any way I can. I love you, Dan," Phil didn't mean to say that. Both of their eyes widened and Phil clamped his mouth shut. Both of them blushed bright red and Dan turned over a bit and laid face-first into the pillow. 

Phil couldn't even comprehend how stupid that had been. Of course Dan wouldn't love him back; Phil was rejected, as usual. Tears filled Phil's eyes as he imagined the sheer awkwardness that was about to come. How could he have said th-

"I love you too, Phil." Dan's voice sounded muffled from the pillow, but he raised his head shyly and locked his teary eyes with Phil's. 

Ever so slowly, Phil grabbed Dan by the waist and pulled him closer (which wasn't hard, as they were already barely a foot apart). They bumped noses, and Dan's gaze asked Phil if this is what they really wanted. Phil gently rested his forehead against Dan's. 

"Dan, I love you," Phil breathed, his lips barely brushing against Dan's. 

Neither of them knew quite where their hands were or who had leaned forward first or what was even happening, but none of it mattered because their lips were gently pressed together now. 

They broke apart, both wondering if that had truly just happened. But Dan's ears were red and his lips were still trembling and they were both inhaling shakily and in that moment, they loved each other more than they ever had. 

Phil wrapped his arm around Dan's shoulders and Dan snuggled against Phil's chest. Dan hugged Phil's waist and relaxed.

Phil leaned down and kissed the top of Dan's head, and they both fell asleep to the sound of each other's breathing.


End file.
